Rev My Engine
by Charlotte MacGregor
Summary: When Spencer decides to find a summer job before senior year at Georgetown, a mysterious Aly look alike leads her into an automatic repair shop where she runs into the most unlikely mechanic. What is he doing in D.C. after all these years? Should she say yes to his job offer or is it unprofessional? Mature for sexual content. Spoby. This story is currently on HIATUS.
1. Job Hunting Gets Interesting

**Hey, everyone! This is my first Pretty Little Liars fic. It's only going to be a few chapters long and it will probably contain my first attempt at sex scenes, so hopefully it's not too awkward! I hope you all like it!**

 ** _Rev My Engine_**

 **Chapter One: Job Hunting Gets Interesting**

Spencer was starting to feel immature. Her parents could definitely afford to send her money whenever she needed it, but she was about to be a senior at Georgetown University and decided that it would be a good experience for her to finally work for her money, at least for the summer. She pulled out her laptop and started looking for part-time jobs in her area, and found a couple of businesses that sounded like a good fit for her. She took a shower, got dressed in a black pencil skirt, white long-sleeved button down, and a black tie with matching heels and smoothed her hair back into a twist.

She came out of the local newspaper office two hours later feeling dejected. She had been everywhere on her list and although she could tell the management liked her, no one was hiring part-time. Was she really going to have to work at McDonald's or Wal-Mart? _I can do better than that._ Spencer grumbled to herself somewhat arrogantly. She climbed in her car and was about to head home to her apartment when something golden blonde flashed in her peripheral vision. Although it had been years since Ali had come back, Spencer had left Rosewood, and the A drama had finally ended, a blonde head of wavy hair could still manage to rip a level-headed Spencer right out of reality.

She looked across the street and the blonde haired woman slipped inside an automobile repair shop. She looked a lot like Aly from the back, and she was even dressed in the same girly, colorful way that Aly had always been fond of. Even though Spencer _knew_ Aly was in Rosewood and had no reason to be in Washington, D.C., the former _A_ victim in Spencer had her taking her keys out of the ignition, grabbing her purse, and jaywalking across the street and into the repair shop with curiosity.

The door tinkled as she opened it and Spencer looked around for the Aly look-alike. "Can I help you, ma'am?" asked a male voice from beside her. Spencer looked over to the check-in desk to see a middle-aged man looking at her.

"Um, I just have to use the restroom. Do you have one?" Spencer came up with when she didn't spot the blonde woman after another quick sweep of the shop's front end.

"Uh, sure," the man said, telling her which way to go. Spencer walked down a hallway to the one person woman's bathroom and just as she was about to knock, the door opened. The woman jumped with surprise and Spencer hastily apologized and stepped back. It was the blonde woman, but it wasn't Aly. This woman had freckles, brown eyes, and badly arched eyebrows. Spencer felt silly and was on her way out of the shop when a familiar voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Hey Scott, can you let Ms. Lawrence know that her car is ready?"

Spencer slowly turned around, her heart beginning to race. She looked to the left of the check-in area, where the car repair garage was located. Tall, more muscular than before, and boyish good looks gone strikingly handsome, stood Toby Cavanaugh. He was looking at a clipboard in his hand.

"To-by?" Spencer managed to choke out. Toby's head snapped up. His vivid blue eyes widened when they caught hers, and his clipboard fell to the cement floor with a resounding _thwack_.

"Spencer," Toby finally said in a rough voice, "Hey."

 **Okay, I know that was short. I was planning to make it longer but I decided I liked it ending right there. Please review with your thoughts; it makes writing so much more fun. I will be updating very soon, even sooner depending on the feedback I get! Thanks for reading!**

 **Charlotte**


	2. That Strip of Skin

**Thanks to everyone that has read my story so far! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter Two: That Strip of Skin**

"You two know each other?" asked the man behind the check-in desk.

"Uh, yes. Scott, this is my… ex-girlfriend, Spencer Hastings. Spencer, my co-worker Scott," Toby said, rubbing the back of his neck as he made the introductions. Spencer couldn't help but notice how the movement made his fitted white t-shirt strain against his muscular chest. Toby had always had a great body, but he was sin on legs now. Scott and Spencer exchanged greetings.

"Well," Scott said, "I'll let Ms. Lawrence know that her car is ready. Why don't you go ahead and take your lunch, Toby? It seems like you and Miss Hastings have some catching up to do."

Toby shrugged. "Want to grab a bite? There's a great coffee and pastries shop down the street. It's called Com-"

"Compass Coffee. I love that place," Spencer interjected.

Toby grinned, and Spencer's knees felt a little wobbly. God, she hadn't realized how much she had missed his smile. He didn't do social media so she hadn't even been able to stalk an Instagram profile of him. His brown hair was a little longer than she remembered, slicked back from his face, and he now wore a shadow of beard over his jaw, but his smile was still the same. "I should have known you would know about it, coffee addict that you are."

"Hey," she protested as he wiped greasy hands on a pair of worn jeans riding low on his hips, "I am not an addict. I am an _appreciator,_ there's a difference."

Toby chuckled and turned away from her, grabbing a clean shirt off of a shelf and quickly changing out of his current one. Spencer's eyes roamed over his muscular back before she felt Scott's eyes on her. He was looking at her with a smirk. She blushed and turned towards the door, stepping out into the warm summer day. Toby joined her a moment later and with timid smiles at each other they began walking down the bustling street.

"So, you know what I'm wondering," Spencer started. Walking next to him was overwhelming. It was strange not to respond to the crackling chemistry between them, to extend her hand to hold his. She crossed her arms over her chest to resist it. He was so different now, but somehow 100% familiar.

Toby looked over at her. "Why am I in D.C.?"

Spencer nodded, not trusting herself to speak with his deep set blue eyes alight on hers.

"Don't worry, I'm not stalking you," he grinned, making Spencer smile. "Scott is an old family friend. His brother, James, recently passed away, and they were partners at the shop. I'm just filling in until Scott finds permanent help. I've only been here for a couple of weeks."

They approached the shop and Toby held the door open for her as Spencer walked in. They found seats in the back corner and ordered coffee and sandwiches. "What brought you into the shop today, anyway?" Toby inquired. His eyes on hers… _Get it together, Spencer. It's Toby._

"This is going to sound crazy, but the woman whose car you're working on? I thought she looked like Aly from the back and irrational Spencer prompted me to follow her," Spencer explained with a shake of her head at her foolishness.

Toby's full mouth set itself into a thoughtful line. "Wow." was all he said.

"What?"

"And it just so happened to be the shop I was working in. Coincidences can be so strange."

"Coincidence is God's way of remaining anonymous," Spencer found herself quoting without thinking. Her face immediately warmed as she realized what she had just implied.

"Albert Einstein," Toby replied in a soft voice.

Spencer gave him a small smile. "Correct," she said.

Their orders came. "Mmm," Spencer sighed as she took her first sip of coffee. "I love their coffee."

"You love everyone's coffee, Spence," Toby chuckled. No one had called her Spence in forever. It felt good.

"I was actually job hunting when I saw Ms. Lawrence and came in your shop. Have you heard of any openings around here?"

Toby looked confused. "What about school?"

"Oh, I'm just looking for a summer job."

Toby laughed, shaking his head.

"What's so funny?" Spencer asked with a giggle. A laughing Toby lit up her heart like nothing else.

"Scott is actually looking for a secretary/receptionist. Someone to check people in when he has a car to work on, do paperwork, that kind of thing. I can recommend you if you want," Toby offered.

Spencer's facial expression must have not looked too excited. "I mean, of course it's not the kind of work you would want to do. You should be interning on Capitol Hill, not sitting in a dirty car repair joint all day," Toby quickly said.

"No, no!" Spencer replied, looking down at her sandwich. "That's not it at all. I just don't know if it would be...professional. You know, given our history." _Not to mention the fact that all I would think about for my whole shift is kissing that strip of skin between your t-shirt and those jeans you wear so low on your hips… you always used to be so ticklish in that area…_

Toby didn't respond and Spencer looked up to see him staring at her, his mouth parted. He slowly reached across the table, cupped her chin and pulled at her lower lip with his thumb. She realized she was chewing on her bottom lip. "What the hell are you thinking about? I know that look." His voice had gotten low and warm, and sinfully familiar.

 _I'm thinking about you knocking everything off of this table and bending me across it and-_

"Spence. Stop looking at me like that," Toby warned, his sleepy eyes drifting back and forth between her lips and her eyes.

All of a sudden a woman shrieked excitedly, reuniting with a friend, and that seemed to snap the pair out of their lustful haze. Toby's hand fell away from Spencer's face and Spencer jumped up and grabbed her purse. "Well, I should probably be getting back home. I'm tutoring some high school kids this afternoon," she said in a rushed voice.

Toby stood as well, shoving his hands in his pockets. That strip of skin became larger and his happy trail was visible. Spencer forced herself to keep her eyes on his. "French?" Toby asked, a soft smile gracing his chiseled and now more manly face.

Spencer had once tutored Toby in French, many years ago. God, it was such a different world than the one she knew now. "World History, actually," Spencer smiled back before turning to leave.

"Spence."

Spencer turned back, only slightly.

"10 o'clock AM tomorrow at the shop if you change your mind. I'll run it past Scott as soon as I get back. You won't be getting rich, but it's something," Toby said.

Spencer couldn't help but run her eyes from Toby's own blue ones down to his brown work boots and back up again. He was grinning when her eyes fell back on his. "I'll think about it," she said before walking out of the coffee spot and away from her first love.

 **I promise the chapters will get longer. This was supposed to be a story of only 5 chapters or so, but I don't want it to feel rushed, so sorry if you were looking for some sexy time in this chapter. It's coming :) Please review, follow, and favorite. It really gives me motivation to write more and write faster. Thanks for reading!**

 **Charlotte**


	3. Kiss of Relief

**Hope everyone enjoys this chapter!**

 **Chapter Three: Kiss of Relief**

Spencer collapsed on her bed face first and the events of that day set themselves on a loop in her mind. After leaving Toby, she had went home to change into athletic wear and to the high school where she was going to tutor in an hour and a half. She set her bag down on the bleachers and hit the track. The coffee she had drank hadn't help the nervous excitement that being near Toby had sparked in her, and now she needed an outlet.

She had tried to concentrate on simply running, the now cloudy sky a perfect match for her mood. But Toby's smile kept drifting in, making her own lips tug upwards at the corners as she ran. She thought of the way he still seemed to know her so well, teasing her about her coffee addiction and calling her by her old shortened name. Most of all she had thought about the job offer. Had it been anyone but Toby offering her a job in a dusty, noisy car repair shop, Spencer would have scoffed mentally and politely but firmly turned it down. Spencer needed a more mentally stimulating job than that. But with Toby around, it _could_ mentally stimulating, not to mention physically…

"Ugh!" Spencer groaned with frustration, stuffing her head into the pillows. Toby was her past. After the pregnancy scare during her sophomore year, they had both realized that they just weren't compatible anymore. Toby loved small town life, and despite all the trauma and tragedy that they had both experienced there, he loved Rosewood too. He was content to work with his hands, to work for the community, and to start a family. Spencer had loved Toby and did want children someday, but she also wanted a career and to experience more of life before settling down. Luckily she hadn't been pregnant, but it was enough to scare her into breaking things off with Toby. She wanted an education, and she was young. Her and Toby had so much passion between them that being together was too much of a risk.

She was about to be a senior, and she had to stay focused. But it was just for the summer…

 _A lot of things can happen in 8 weeks, Spencer._

The voice of reason in her head was a real pain sometimes.

 _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Spencer flipped over and grabbed her phone from her nightstand.

"Hanna, hi!" she said with enthusiasm after she checked the caller ID and answered.

"Hey! How are you? I saw your tweet about looking for a summer job. What's up with that?" Hanna asked curiously. Spencer grinned. Hanna was the queen of social media. You couldn't comment on a picture of a cute puppy on Facebook without her bringing it up later.

"I just want to work for my own money for a change, I guess. Spending mommy and daddy's money is starting to feel weird, ya know?" Spencer replied, propping herself up on an elbow.

"Oh, I totally get that. So, any luck?"

Spencer bit her lip. Should she talk to Hanna about Toby?

"Um, maybe."

"Spencer? What's that mean? Come on, spill," Hanna nearly gushed, always in the mood for some gossip.

"I ran into Toby," Spencer said quietly. Hanna gasped. Spencer proceeded to tell her about the day's events and Toby's offer.

"Well, how do you feel about Toby?" Hanna asked quietly. "Hasn't it been like 2 years?"

"That's just it, Han. I don't know if I could stay professional with him. I know it's been awhile since we ended things, but I'm still really attracted to him. Han, he has gotten so much hotter," Spencer divulged with an exasperated sigh.

Hanna laughed. "Toby is hotter than he was? How's that even possible?" she teased.

"Ugh, he's not a boy anymore, that's all I'm saying. My response to him was scary."

"You should take the job, Spencer. Toby is a good guy and I know he won't take advantage of you with you being so conflicted. Ooh, you should totally wear that pink dress for your first day of work! The one you bought when you came up to New York over spring break," Hanna said with excitement.

Spencer laughed. Her blonde and optimistic best friend was refreshingly always the same.

 _Toby is a good guy and I know he won't take advantage of you with you being so conflicted._

 _She has a point,_ Spencer thought.

* * *

Spencer walked into Murray Brothers Auto Shop the next morning promptly at 10 AM, and Toby's smile as he looked up from the reception desk was so unfair. _How am I supposed to resist a guy who still looks at me like I'm his favorite person ever?_ Spencer thought to herself.

"Good morning," she said in greeting, not being able to help the wide smile that spread across her face.

Toby came over and surprised her by hugging her. She instinctively responded, wrapping her arms around his narrow waist and nestling her face into his firm chest. He smelled like he always had, soapy and outdoorsy, like hard work and car oil and wood chips. "Way to make a girl feel welcome," Spencer chuckled as Toby seemed to reluctantly let her go. She knew her face was flushed and something deep in the pit of her stomach was hot at the hardness of Toby's body against the softness of hers.

"I'm glad you're here," Toby said with a grin. "I'll take you back to the office."

Spencer followed Toby back down the hall where she had followed the Aly look alike to the restroom the day before. An office was on the other side of the hall, and the door was open. Toby knocked. Scott looked up from the small, messy desk where he was working on a desktop computer that looked about 20 years old.

"Miss Hastings! Welcome." They shook hands and Spencer took the seat Toby gestured for her to sit in. He left the room and after a quick and easy interview, Scott offered Spencer the receptionist job and she accepted.

She got started right away, sitting at the receptionist desk and starting paperwork. Toby had to leave to buy parts and she was left to the instruction of Scott for a few hours. Scott left at 12:30 for lunch and locked the door behind him. Spencer ate her tuna salad sandwich and apple while the shop was closed. She looked up from the book she was reading for her summer school work when there was a timid knocking on the glass door. She looked up and saw a dark-haired woman standing outside.

Spencer walked over. "We're closed for lunch hour," she told the woman through the door.

"I know, I just wanted to talk to you, actually," the woman replied.

"Um, okay," Spencer shrugged, opening the door and letting the woman come in past her and then locking it again. "Can I help you?"

The woman stared at Spencer for an uncomfortably long time. She had golden skin, large brown eyes, and thick eyebrows. She was actually very pretty, but a stranger staring at you was always weird no matter what they looked like.

"You're Spencer," the woman said, and Spencer noticed that she had a slight Spanish accent.

 _What the hell?_ Spencer thought.

"Um, yeah. Who are you?"

All of a sudden, the door unlocked and swung open behind her. Spencer turned and Toby stormed in, brushing past her to grab the woman's arm.

"What the hell are you doing here, Andrea? I told you to stay away from my job!" Toby snapped. Spencer stood, stunned. She had rarely seen Toby this aggressive, especially with a woman.

Andrea was staring into Toby's eyes like she had just gained the ability to see colors after being color blind from birth. "Tobias, I-I'm-" Andrea stammered. _Tobias? No one calls Toby Tobias._ "This is her. This is your Spencer," she continued, shooting a glance at Spencer that could only be described as awed, slightly manic. Spencer looked from Andrea to Toby with confusion. Toby looked from Spencer and back to Andrea slowly. His expression had changed from angry to slightly afraid and very much determined.

"Andy, _stay away from Spencer._ I'm not kidding," Toby said in an almost venomous tone. Andrea was staring at Spencer, her eyes seeming to study every detail from the top of her brown haired head down her long legs to the soles of her brown knee high boots. Spencer was staring anywhere but at Andrea. "Don't look at her!" Toby grabbed Andrea by her chin, his large hand firm on her face. "Don't _ever_ even look at her again!" With that last shout Toby dragged Andrea to the door and pushed her out onto the sidewalk. Andrea stumbled, looked back once, and then ran.

Toby was shaking as he turned and ran his hands over Spencer's hair, his eyes scouring her face, her arms, her legs. "Did she hurt you?" he asked frantically.

"No, Toby, who the hell was-" Spencer began.

Spencer's words were cut off as Toby covered her mouth with his. Spencer's knees buckled but Toby dragged her body to his until there wasn't an inch of air between them. His mouth was warm as he brushed his lips over hers again and again. Spencer couldn't help but respond with zeal. She clutched at his biceps as he held her face in his hands. "God, Spencer," Toby breathed as he pulled away only to set his forehead against hers. Spencer gasped for breath, resisting the urge to bring her mouth back to his. His calloused fingers were threaded through her hair on both sides of her head, fingertips against her skull.

"Toby, tell me-"

A throat was cleared behind the pair and they both jumped away from each other as if electrocuted.

They turned to see Scott staring at them with disapproval. "Well, maybe this isn't going to work out after all," the older man said gruffly.

Spencer's heart sank even as it hammered in her chest.

 **So, what'd you think? Criticism is welcome and encouraged! Please review and hit the follow button so you won't miss the next chapter ;)**

 **Charlotte**


	4. Not a Good Idea

**I completely forgot about disclaimers in this story, so here's one: I do not own** _ **Pretty Little Liars**_ **!**

 **Mature content ahead. Please read at your own discretion. 18+**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Not a Good Idea**

"Scott, this is my fault," Toby quickly said, laying his hands out with his palms up. "Please don't blame Spencer. It won't happen again."

Scott eyed us both with consideration. "Look, I know you kids have history and I know it must be strange reuniting like this but this is a place of business and you have to treat it as such. Is that clear?" he asked gruffly.

Toby and Spencer nodded fervently. "It won't happen again, Sir," Spencer said seriously.

"Alright then. Toby, we have a Jeep that needs new shocks and tires coming in ten," Scott said.

"Got it, boss," Toby replied.

"Hey, we need to talk," Spencer whispered fiercely as Scott disappeared into the shop.

"Later, I promise," Toby nodded, looking like that was the last thing he wanted. Spencer sighed and went back to her post behind the desk, her head reeling.

 _I don't have time for this kind of drama. First some half-crazed woman comes in here, she knows my name, and Toby acts as if she's carrying the plague. Then he kisses me like it hasn't been almost three years since the last time our lips touched._ Spencer thought irritably. The phone rang, so she set aside her inner rant for the moment.

It turned out to be a very busy day for Spencer and it was a relief when it was finally 6 o'clock and time to close up shop. "So, how did you like your first day on the job?" Scott inquired as Spencer was tidying up her work area.

Spencer smiled, hoping she didn't look as tired as she felt. "I liked it a lot! Thanks again for the opportunity." The two exchanged goodbyes and then only Toby and Spencer were left in the building. Spencer found Toby under a Cadillac in the shop area. His long, muscular legs and that strip of skin between his waistband and his t-shirt were the only things that were visible. Spencer's cheeks flushed at the memory of their kiss, but she quickly shook it off. "Stop trying to avoid me, Toby," She said.

Toby slid out from underneath the car slowly. There was a smear of grease across his cheek and Spencer couldn't help but giggle. "What?" Toby demanded, standing up and wiping his hands on his already dirty jeans.

"You've got grease on your face," Spencer grinned. Toby rolled his eyes but smiled as he lifted the hem of his shirt to wipe his face, revealing hard abs and that defined v-line. Spencer looked away as he finished wiping his face and looked back at her.

"Let's call it a night, shall we?" he said, grabbing his keys off a table.

"Not so fast!" Spencer snapped, sliding in front of her ex as he tried to sidle past her. "You have explaining to do."

Toby sighed. "It's a long story, and I'd really like to take a shower. I only live 5 minutes away; why don't we talk at my place?"

Spencer maintained a neutral expression but was screaming inside. _Not a good idea!_

Toby wasn't fooled, however. "Nice try, Spence, but I know that look. I'm not some dastardly villain twirling his mustache as I plot your demise, you know."

Spencer couldn't help the burst of laughter that tore from her mouth. "Ugh, I hate you," she groaned, but her smile said otherwise. "Let's go."

Spencer followed Toby's truck, the truck she had bought him all those years ago, to a modest residential area. Toby pulled into the short driveway of a small, modest house and she parked her car on the side of the road. Once inside, Toby offered Spencer a seat on the couch while he took a quick shower. To distract herself from thinking about a naked and wet Toby, Spencer decided to poke around a bit.

His small home was tidy and sparsely furnished, with minimal decorations. A framed photograph on his bookshelf caught her eye, and she walked over to it, her eyes growing wider and wider as she got closer to it. With trembling hands, she picked it up. It was a photograph of him and her, a candid that Aria had taken of them when they were all snowed in on Christmas at Spencer's house. Spencer was standing behind Toby's wheelchair, her arms draped around his broad shoulders and her cheek resting on the top of his head. He seemed to be in the middle of a sentence. Spencer remembered telling Aria that it was the best candid she'd ever seen.

"Why does he still have a photo of us up?" Spencer murmured to herself, her heart beating fast. She set the frame down carefully and when she turned around, squeaked in surprise. Toby was standing in the doorway, watching her with his arms crossed over his chest. His hair was wet and slicked back from his face, and he was wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt. Spencer tried to speak but her voice was raspy. She cleared her throat and then said, "That was fast."

"I told you I'd be quick," Toby said with a careful smile. He knew she had saw the photo. Spencer forced herself to smile brightly.

"So, shall we talk?"

Toby went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Want anything to drink?"

"A glass of wine would be nice," Spencer admitted. She would just have a few sips to calm her nerves. This whole situation was turning her into a jittery mess.

Toby came back with two glasses of red wine. Spencer took a slow sip. "Delicious," she commented.

They looked at each other for a moment.

"Toby, you-"

"Spencer, I-"

They laughed as they both tried to speak at the same time.

"Andrea is my ex girlfriend. We met in Rosewood and we dated for about 6 months; just broke up a month or so ago." Toby blurted.

Spencer was quiet as she looked at Toby expectantly.

He sighed and got up to pace. "I really liked her, but we wanted different things."

"Like what?" Spencer asked. _He was probably ready to start a family and settle down and she wasn't_. The thought made her uncomfortable for some reason.

"She was ready for… more. I wasn't," Toby said, facing Spencer and putting his hands in his pockets. Spencer couldn't help the way her eyes went wide and her jaw went slack.

"Why not? I thought that's what you wanted." she said.

Toby turned away and ran his hands through his hair. He let out a shaky breath.

Spencer got up and laid a hand on his back. "Toby?" she said softly.

"That is what I want. But not with her," Toby replied without turning. Spencer let her hand fall as she swallowed noisily. What did he mean?

"Anyway," Toby continued without turning, "When I told her we should end things, she became… obsessive. She'd call and text me constantly, and she even followed me here to D.C. I think she needs some serious psychiatric help."

Since Toby wasn't turning around, Spencer walked around to his front. "How did she know who I was? Why did she call me… 'your Spencer'?"

"When we were still together, she asked me about my prior relationships. I didn't tell her about any of the Jenna stuff, I mean it's so messed up, you know? But of course I told her about you. That you were my first love and all," Toby explained.

"After that, she became kind of obsessed with you. She would always ask me if I had spoken with you and details about our relationship and break up. She even showed up at my carpentry shop one day dressed in an outfit that you were wearing in the yearbook from your senior year. It was so preppy academia that it was scary," Toby smiled.

Spencer slapped his arm. "I do _not_ dress preppy academia!"

Toby grinned but kept talking. "It wasn't long after that she told me she was in love with me and ready for marriage. Even without all the crazy stuff, I didn't feel the same way about her. So I ended it. About two weeks later, she's still calling and texting and following me, and I get the call from Scott. I come here and the next day she's on my doorstep. I kinda… snapped. I didn't hit her or anything, but I said some pretty mean stuff. I think what we saw today is my fault. I shouldn't have been so hard on her."

Spencer was overwhelmed. "No, don't blame yourself. It sounds like she's suffering from mental illness. That's not your fault," she said. Toby sat down on the couch and drank from his glass. Spencer joined him and did the same. They sipped in silence for a few minutes.

"Well, I guess I should be getting home. We've got work in the morning," Spencer said, setting down her glass.

Toby noticed that she had made no move to stand up and bit back a smile. Maybe she was as happy to be around him again as he was her.

Spencer looked back over at the photograph on the bookshelf, and back at him. Her brown eyes were alight with curiosity. Toby blushed and shrugged. Spencer tilted her head to the side, a few strands of wavy hair escaping from her twist. "Toby," she pushed. She was so beautiful, so sexy. He loved her so much, and would love her until the day he died. Maybe she didn't feel the same, but he couldn't hold back any longer. From the moment he had saw her in his place of work after more than two years, he had known that it couldn't be just coincidence.

He surged forward and kissed her.

Spencer was surprised at the intense reaction she had to him. Maybe it was the wine and maybe it wasn't, but she couldn't help but pull him onto her and clutch at his wet hair as his warm lips devoured hers. He was everywhere, hovering over her, his warm breath tickling her skin as he moved his lips from her mouth to her neck. His rough, calloused hand slid up her bare leg and under her skirt, molding itself around her bottom. _You shouldn't be doing this_ , she thought to herself even as she pushed her hands up and under his shirt greedily.

Toby nibbled on her earlobe where she was so sensitive and she couldn't help but moan. "There will never be anyone else for me, whether you like it or not. You don't have to love me back, but you can't stop me from loving you," Toby said into her ear. Spencer froze, her heart hammering in her chest. She was hot and wet and aching for his touch, and his words had cooled her fire instantly.

"I'm sorry," Toby apologized, dropping his head into the crook of her neck. His wet hair tickled her skin.

 _I have ambitions and dreams._ Spencer told herself. _But Toby was once one of them._

Toby seemed to know her thoughts. "I'm not asking anything of you, Spence. I was just answering that question you had in your eyes. About the picture." He moved off of her, and sat back. She sat up, her eyes instantly noticing the hard bulge of his manhood through his sweats. When her eyes went to his, he looked so hungry for her that she closed her eyes and let her head fall back so that she wouldn't have to look at him. _Damn it._

"Can I ask something of you?" Spencer finally rasped, not opening her eyes.

"Anything," Toby murmured.

Spencer didn't know how to say it, so she just was honest. Her eyes were still shut, her head still leaning against the arm of the couch. "I haven't been fucked since we broke up."

He was on her before she could open her eyes.

They kissed and touched roughly, their clothes falling away quickly. He was so hard, so muscular, so much more than she remembered. His mouth on her breasts was hot as he kissed and licked. Starved for intimacy but too afraid to let anything distract her from school, Spencer hadn't let anything with anyone else go this far. But then again, she hadn't once desired anyone like she desired Toby.

She bit back a scream as he plunged a finger, then two, into the aching wetness of her core. He continued his wet assault on her breasts, and hummed with appreciation at the sounds she made, causing vibrations across her skin. Her hands clutched at his shoulders, at his back as he hovered over her. Everything about this was perfect, was home.

Then his phone rang loudly. Spencer sat up, pulling her knees to her chest as he pulled his pants on and picked up the phone. She noticed the unfamiliar name and that the photo on the caller ID was a pretty, light-skinned black woman with a brilliant, wide smile. Toby looked at Spencer from under his brows, as if to gauge her expression. He tapped 'decline.'

"Who's Yvonne?" Spencer inquired softly.

* * *

 **This isn't the first sexual scene I've ever written, but it is the first one I've ever shared. I hope it didn't suck too bad. Please review :)**


End file.
